Emerald's Rise
by TheGemMaster44
Summary: HIATUS Book 1: Emerald has been apprehended once again. But he's up to something. What is this sadistic Gem planning? What does he have in mind for the Universe? And above all, will he succeed? Find out in this epic beginning to the Emerald Trilogy. R&R PLEASE!
1. Prologue: Operation: T-U-E Stage 1

Theme song: _Arkham Asylum theme song _By: Nick Arundel and Ron Fish_  
_

TheGemMaster44 Industries presents:

_Emerald's Rise _

* * *

Prologue: Operation: T.U.E: Stage 1:

_Gem prisoner transfer, Somewhere in Siberia... 2 days to Operation: T.U.E: Stage 5..._

"On your feet Emerald! You're going to The Moon penitentiary." A Universal Guardian yelled at Emerald. The latter got up and walked toward the Guardian. The green Gem had a smirk on his face. "What are you smiling about?" Commander Jade demanded. "Jade old buddy! How's your wife been? I hope I didn't hurt her _too _bad. *Maniacal laugh*"

"That's Commander Jade to you. And Tourmaline's fine, except for the fact that she's been paranoid for 3 years now." "Aww, did I push her mind _too _hard?." Emerald's smirk turned into a frown.

"Just keep your mouth shut. Oh and before you request that Jasper escort you to the penitentiary, we got somebody else due to his affiliation to you." "Jasper was a good accomplice before you had to permanently "Keep him quiet"." "I said keep your mouth shut!" Jade then smacked Emerald. "Alright, alright. I'll do it your way. *Quiet laugh*"

Emerald trudged over to the waiting center. then Jade walked Steven over to him."Emerald, you remember Steven Universe do you?" "STEVE! How's it been since I came for a visit? My, you've gotten larger! I apologize for my bad behavior back then. Did you miss me? *Laughs*."

Steven backed away a little. Steven had met Emerald a few years back. Steven's a lot tougher and mature now due to the former's "games" he pulled off. That's how Emerald landed into this predicament in the first place.

"Not really. Though the last time we spoke I forgot to give you this." Steven punched Emerald in the stomach. "Now now Steven no need to resort to violence. revenge solves nothing, remember? *Maniacal Laugh*."

Jade then shouted: "I said keep your mouth shut Emerald!" Jade then punched Emerald in the face. Blood was now running from Emerald's nose as Jade and Steven walked him to the Universal Transport. "Hey there Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst! How's Beach City holding up? *Laughs*" "Except for the fact that every funeral service for the people you killed are only half done, I say almost good." Garnet said.

"If you need me to hurt him, I'm all ears for the approval." Amethyst said as she summoned her whip. "Ohh, I'm deeply sorry about Tanzanite. I remember back at that pier when I stuck my sword in her chest! *Brief uncontrollable laughing*." Amethyst growled while pulling back her whip ready to strike. "That wont be necessary Amethyst." Pearl said.

"Hello Pearl. You're looking fine, Last time I saw you, you were huddled up in a corner of a small room while my good friend Topaz was killing you mentally with your deepest, darkest fears. How was it? Was it interesting? Hmm?" Jade then smacked Emerald and shouted: "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?! SHUT THE HELL UP!" "Alright Jade. Sheesh."

Emerald, Steven, Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl, Jade and two Universal Guards entered the transport. "Ahh, the transport. I missed riding on these babies. Hey Zirconium! How've you been?" Zirconium then turned to face Steven. "So, your the famous Steven Universe? I thought you would be tougher." Steven then punched Zirconium in the face. "I get your drift Steven. But now your on my list."

Steven balled his hand into a fist ready to throw another punch when Pearl stopped him. "He's not worth it Steven. Believe me." Steven then walked away. "That's no way to treat someone Steven! Your better than this!" Emerald said with a laugh.

"Start this thing before _we _go insane." The First Universal Guardian said. The Second Guardian started the transport. "Alight Steven, when you get to the moon, make sure Emerald does not do anything funny. Got it? He's not like those Gem Haters from last week." Jade said. "Got it. I won't let you down." "Good. Now take a seat." Steven took a seat with Emerald.

""Oh and Steven, strap Emerald down tight when you take him to his cell. And inject him with this to keep him quiet." Jade handed Steven a syringe with a high-potency tranquilizer. Steven then sat down with Emerald. Then he injected Emerald with the tranquilizer. Emerald was out within 30 seconds.

* * *

_Lunar home for loones and Criminals... 1.20 days to Operation: T.U.E: Stage 5..._

It was a 4 hour trip to the Moon, but Steven managed it. He remembered the first time he was here. It was 4 years ago when he became an operative for the Universal Guardians. He had brought in Topaz, a Gem with a deranged obsession to create fear in others and kill them mentally.

Steven then strapped Emerald down tight to a gurney and started pushing to cell #113. "Ahh, it's good to be home here at the penitentiary/asylum. I hope the staff have taken good care of my cell. *Laughs*."

Steven and Emerald then reached cell #113. "Ahh, cell sweet cell. I hope I won't miss the party." "What party?" "Oh! Beryl's throwing me a welcome home party." "When is this "Party"?" "In about 3... 2... 1... Maniacal laugh*." The lights then went off. Steven was pushed by somebody and he landed on a floor and passed out.

A few minutes later, he woke up only to find himself trapped in cell #113 with a microphone strapped to a TV. "What the?" The TV then turned on and Emerald was on the screen. He was wearing a party hat. Then he turned around.

"Stevie! You woke up! I thought you were dead! You missed a great party. Beryl outdid herself his time." "Emerald. You wee planning this all along. I expected more." "Oh, this is only stage 1 of Operation: T.U.E." "Operation: T.U.E? Stage 1? What's your game Emerald?" "So many questions! I should be the one asking them! But if you want to find out, you might want to worry about those gas canisters first. Gotta run! See ya Steven. *Maniacal Laugh*"

Steven looked around to see 3 canisters full of Sarin gas.

* * *

**Uh oh, will Steven get out of there? What is Operation: T.U.E? Stay tuned for Chapter 1. **

**Now a little info about Emerald:**

**He is based off of The Riddler, The Joker, and Hugo Strange. He will act mostly like Joker in this novel. He is as smart as Riddler, as insane as Joker, and as cunning and manipulative as Strange. I will release a pic of him and the cover of this story on DA soon so keep your eyes out for that. **

**Whew! I'm glad I finally got this chapter over with. This story is based off of Batman: Arkham Asylum, the first game in the Batman Arkhamverse. It doesn't exactly follow the plot of the game but who cares? Anyway, keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 1. And Please Please, Please, leave a review. So until next time, Peace! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 1: Breaking and Exiting

**Alright guys. Here is Chapter 1. I am really lazy in writing chapters. I need to write a LOT more.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Breaking and Exiting

Steven looked around for a chance to escape. If he took too long he would meet a grizzly end. He then saw a ventilation grate on the ceiling. Due to the artificial gravity, he couldn't jump up to it like the last time he was in this kind of predicament.

_Wait a minute! _He thought. _I could shape-shift into a Mockingbird and fly up there! _Even though Steven doesn't fool around anymore and is a fairly experienced Gem Warrior, he is still learning how to shape-shift. _Come on, I can do this. _He remembered Amethyst's advice from the first time he tried to shape-shift. "_First, think about what you wanna be. Then, shake it out._" Steven thought of a mockingbird. He shook his body gently.

He felt his arms change into wings and his legs turn into small talons. Then a few milliseconds later, he was a Rose-Colored mockingbird. _Yes! _He flew up to the grate. He was small enough to fit through the bars. He got out just as the canisters released the gas.

* * *

Once he reached the ventilation control room, he managed to shape-shift back into himself. Then Emerald came on the intercom.

_"Well, Stevie you managed to get out of my glorious trap. Not to worry, I got plenty of surprises waiting for you. Though Stage 2 of Operation: T.U.E has failed, because I forgot that you were the universe's greatest escape artist. Oh, at least Beryl didn't have to see my failure. She's doing something better now. Also, if you feel bad about missing my party, you shouldn't. Because your party is still in preparation. Your invite should be behind the ventilation room door right now... *_Maniacal Laugh*"

Steven heard Beryl knocking on the door. "Steven, be a good boy and open the door for me." Steven knew it was a trap. He saw another door to his right. He opened it and on the inside was a corridor leading to the cells. Then another message from Emerald:

"_How rude to keep Beryl waiting! You know better, Steven. Maybe **somebody** down here should teach you a lesson. Get him Boys!" _

Two Gems walked in from a door. It was the twins, Jasper and Nacre. They are tough adversaries to Steven, but they are no match for our hero. "Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Nacre said with a smirk. "Some tough talk from the misadventure brothers." Steven said as he summoned his shield.

The twins weren't strong themselves, but it was their fusion Gem that was the tough adversary. They then performed heir dance and formed Spinel. He was larger than Opal but smaller than Sugilite. His weapon combined Jasper's Katanas and Nacre's Staff into dual Kamas. Steven only beat Spinel once as himself rather than as a fusion Gem.

"_Ooooo, The fun's about to begin! Let's see, I've got my popcorn, my drinks, and my security monitors, I'm all set. Let the fight, begin. _Maniacal Laugh*"

* * *

**Alright guys, grab _your_ popcorn, and _your_ drinks and be ready for an intense fight. Sorry for the short chapter, but I was running out of ideas. And i'm terribly sorry for the hiatus. It was due to laziness and Red Dead Redemption. Spinel is based off of Bane and Beryl is based off of Harley Quinn. so, yeah, leave what you thought of this chapter and a prediction for the next please. So until next time, Peace! ;-) (P.S, the cover and my fanart is coming soon to DA. If _you_ want to make fanart for this story, that would be highly appreciated and completely optional. :-).)**


	3. Chapter 2: Steven VS Spinel

**Ok, guys, Steven and Spinel are about to have an epic fight. And I will try to post as many Chapters as I can over the rest of August. Now, that may not be many chapters because school starts up for me again on the 14th so please bear with me. **

**Anyway, here is Chapter 2. And I am writing this as I play Red Dead Redemption. XD What am I doing? I'm just rambling like an idiot here. :-P**

**Also, if you don't like spoilers and haven't seen Coach Steven yet, WARNING: SPOILERS.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Steven V.S Spinel

Steven held his shield above is head as Spinel brought down one of his Kamas directly above the former. Steven then ran for cover to plan his strategy. "Come out Steven! You know that I will find you!" Spinel taunted as he started slashing apart cell walls and anything that was in his way.

_Alright, _Steven thought. _I need to stay out of Spinel's sight or he will kill me instantaneously. _Steven saw Spinel slash apart a structural weakness. It created the perfect hiding spot/vantage point. _I can use broken structural weaknesses to hide and plan out a good strike. _Steven ran over to the hole when Spinel wasn't looking. Steven knew that Fusion Gems can be taken out instantly when their weak spot takes a hard blow, as he learned with the "Sugilite Incident".

Spinel's weak spot was the back of his neck. Steven couldn't just throw his shield at the weak spot because due to it not being a strong enough attack, it wold give away his position. He would have to get up there and bring down the shield down on the weak spot as hard as he could.

Since he is still learning to super-jump, he has to parkour his way up. He looked for a possible route to get up to Spinel's shoulders without being seen. Then Emerald dropped a huge bomb on Steven.

_"I'll give you a hint Spinel, try looking in that hole you made in my new wall!" _

Spinel got on his knees and inspected the hole in the wall. He saw nothing in it. Fortunately, Steven had begun his parkour and all he needed to do now was jump onto Spinel's shoulders. Sadly, Spinel turned around at the last-minute and grabbed Steven.

"Ha! I've got you now you little wanna-be! You aren't a true Gem! You can't beat me! You're only some human suck-up! You'll never beat me! I am he better of you! Now die!" Spinel threw Steven across he room and the latter landed hard. Steven coughed up blood as he clenched his he could do now is defend. His strength is slowly and painfully deteriorating as Spinel repeatedly attacked Steven.

Eventually, Steven's shield gave out and shattered. Steven was now defenseless.

_"Come on Spinel! Finish him! Me and Beryl are bored up here!"_

Steven now lay on the ground ready to embrace death. Then it hit him. He remembered Pearl's song. He remembered how it helped Steven inspire Pearl during Sugilite's rampage. He thought of the most important lyrics:

_"I could show you how to be strong, in the real way._

_ And I know that we can be strong, in the real way. _

_And I want to inspire you, _

_I want to be your rock _

_and when I talk, it lights a fire in you."_

He thought of those words and it did light a fire in him. A fire of inspiration. Despite the intense pain, he stood up. "What are you doing you little shit?" Spinel asked. "You can't do nothing! You think you''re strong? That's pretty funny." "Oh I am strong. STRONG IN THE REAL WAY!" Steven shouted as he parkoured used a grappling hook on a girder above. He grabbed a section of pipe from the wall and jumped down to Spinel's shoulders.

"Get off of me!" Spinel yelled as he tried to shake Steven off of him. Steven went behind Spinel's neck and swung the pipe section as hard as he could. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Spinel yelled as he fell backwards. Then he split back into Jasper and Nacre.

Steven walked over to the twins and used the pipe section to knock them out.

_"Well done Steven. But I still have more surprises or you. Let's see if the doctor is ready for you. *_Maniacal Laugh*"

Suddenly Steven started coughing. As if he was inhaling some kind of toxic gas. Then he started slipping into unconsciousness. "What the-" The last thing he saw was and orange figure walking up to him. Then he blacked out.

* * *

**Uh oh, this doesn't look good. If you have played Batman: Arkham Asylum, I'm pretty sure you know what's going to happen. Now about the song: Copyright Rebecca Sugar. **

**Please leave what you thought of this chapter and a prediction for the next. And I will update as soon as possible if everybody who reads this story leaves a review. So until next time, Peace! ;-)**


End file.
